eallafinearrivamammafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Questione di Compatibilità
Trama Robin deve fare un servizio su un'agenzia per single col 100% di tasso di successo chiamata Love Solutions. Robin e Barney consigliano a Ted di provare a cercare lì la sua anima gemella, e quest'ultimo dopo un po' si lascia convincere. Ellen Pierce, la responsabile dell'agenzia, subito si accorge che Barney non è davvero interessato all'anima gemella, ma vuole solo trovare una storia di una notte, e così lo caccia. A Ted, però, la donna dice che "può funzionare", e gli da appuntamento tra 3 giorni, quando gli dirà il nome dell'anima gemella che gli avrà trovato. Dopo 5 giorni Ted vuole ritornare in agenzia per scoprire qual è il problema: tutti però gli dicono di non preoccuparsi e di non "Teddeggiare" (spiegandogli che, a sua insaputa, tutti usano il suo nome con un verbo), ossia di non pensare troppo. Alla fine Ted ritorna in agenzia, scoprendo che la sua anima gemella non esiste. La più compatibile con lui, inoltre, è stata già 'sistemata'. Ted prende comunque un appuntamento con la donna, una dermatologa, che gli confida che si sposerà fra alcuni giorni. Ted se ne va deluso, ma gli dice che se vorrà, lui sarà sempre disponibile. Dopo qualche giorno la donna lo richiama, e mentre Ted pensa che si sia innamorata di lui, lei si limita solo a dirgli l'esito delle analisi. Così Ted le confessa tutto, ma lei gli dice che è felice così com'è, e che è innamorata del suo fidanzato. Più tardi torna una terza volta all'agenzia, dove scopre che visto che Ellen non gli ha trovato l'anima gemella, l'agenzia chiuderà perché il 100% di tasso di successo non esiste più. Ted, tuttavia, è speranzoso nell'incontrare la sua anima gemella, e dice ad Ellen di non smettere di cercare. Nel frattempo, Marshall e Lily scoprono l'esistenza di una stranissima creatura nell'appartamento. Quando lo vedono per la prima volta, Lily pensa che sia uno scaraffaggio, mentre Marshall pensa che sia un topo. Quando lo rincontrano, tentano di ucciderlo con dello spray e un elenco telefonico. Scappano però quando l'elenco inizia a muoversi (facendo capire che la creatura non è morta), ma ora hanno inquadrato bene l'animale. Dicono a tutti che ha sei gambe, le antenne e un esoscheletro, ma che ha anche un ciuffo, i peli, i baffi e una coda. L'animale viene così chiamato "scaratopo". Robin è scettica a ciò, ma cambia idea quando Marshall lo cattura e lo porta alla Columbia University: arrivato lì, però, si accorge che l'animale è scappato e che probabilmente è ancora nell'appartamento. Così anche Robin vede la creatura, e gli versa il drink in testa credendo di farlo ubriacare. Marshall, intanto, è arrivato di corsa a casa provando a catturare l'animale, che con grande sorpresa di tutti si libbra in volo fuori dalla finestra. Continuità *In questo episodio l'agenzia non riesce a trovare un'anima gemella per Ted, che sarà poi trovata in . *Lo scaratopo viene rivisto oltre cinque anni dopo da Ted e la sua ragazza di allora, Zoey, in . *In , c'è un articolo sullo scaratopo nel giornale che Ted sta leggendo. Galleria Matchmaker.png|Ellen Pierce, creatrice della Love Solutions. The Cockamouse.png|Lo scaratopo. Ted meets dr. O'Brian.png|Ted incontra la dermatologa, nonché sua anima gemella. Trap for the Road Runner.png|Marshall e Lily piazzano una trappola per lo scaratopo. Mouse can fly.png|Lo scaratopo se ne va dalla finestra dell'appartamento. Frasi Memorabili Note e Curiosità Gaffe ed Errori *Marshall descrive lo Scaratopo come "ermafrodita come i cavallucci marini", ma esistono cavallucci marini maschi e femmine, e quindi questa affermazione è sbagliata. Allusioni e Riferimenti Esterni *Robin compara lo Scaratopo al Mostro di Loch Ness, insultando Marshall. Negli episodi successivi si scoprirà poi che Marshall e Lily sono andati in viaggio di nozze in Scozia per catturarlo, e che (stando a un giornale del futuro) Marshall sarà l'unico essere umano ad averlo catturato. *la Love Solutions ha molti tratti in comune col famoso sito americano di incontri eHarmony, così come a molte altre agenzie e siti web locali. In particolare, la Love Solutions assicura una compatibilità del 100%, cosa che fa anche eHarmony mostrando tutte le coppie felice. *Quando Robin prende in giro Marshall e Lily per la trappola che hanno piazzato dice, "Credi davvero che Road Runner ci cascherà?" in riferimento al cartone animato "Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner". *Nel discutere di paranormale, Marshall parla del Triangolo delle Bermuda, di Bigfoot, dell'Area 51 e di Stonehenge. Musica *Summer Breeze - Seals & Crofts *Parallel or Together? - Ted Leo and the Pharmacists *At My Most Beautiful - R.E.M. Altre Note Guest Star *Camryn Manheim - Ellen Pierce *Beth Lacke - Dr. Sarah O'Brien *Joe Nieves - Carl MacLaren *Nick Jaine - Sudeep Accoglienza Riferimenti Link Esterni *Sull'Imdb *Su TV.Com Categoria:Prima Stagione de:Kakerlake liebt Maus en:Matchmaker es:Agencia matrimonial uk:Matchmaker